The Game
by dont-let-him-take-you-from-me
Summary: No humanity Stefan and Elena getting nasty and pushing each other to the unknown. (Based on my fan fic The Truth)
1. Chapter 1

_**Elena**_

She sat on the corner of the bench, gripping the neck of bourbon her and Stefan stole from a frat party, the party was currently going on and the innocent screams of college kids was beginning the get on her nerves. Sure, she didn't have her emotions, she wasn't supposed to care, but the rage inside of her surprised itself with a visit once again. So, here she sat, on the bench, titling her head back with a chug of bourbon trying to forget all the festivities that we're taking place ten feet away from her.

She heard a rustling over in the corner and turned her eyes to the surprised visitor.

Her fangs elongated from her gums.

"Dinner time." She purrs, looking in the direction of the persistent rustling, the shorts she is wearing has ridden up her legs, her crop top showing off her toned stomach. Typical college wear, and whoever was coming out of those bushes were in for one hell of a chase.

A breath escaped her lips, as she rolled her eyes, her fangs going back down into her gums.

She would of known.

Stefan stood there, eying her down, his red shirt tightened around his big arms, his jeans slug to his waist.

She should of known he'd come and check her on, humanity on or not she was irked by his constant worrying.

"You're missing all the food." He says, his voice husky and it almost sends those familiar tingles down her spine.

"Yeah, so? I got everything I need right here." She replies snarky, tilting the bottle of bourbon at him.

He just shakes his head and sits down next to her.

"Who knew you were such a party pooper." He scowls, while grabbing the burbon from her, taking a swig.

"Who knew you were so loving even with that humanity off." She taunts him, putting a light hand on his shoulder.

He glares at her, turning to face her, his green eyes filled with lust for a second, but she watches as he calms down.

She loves pushing him, it's funny, and it brings her immense joy.

He puts his hand on her thigh, drawing lazy circles.

She bites her a lip a little, and uses this opportunity to snatch the bourbon out of his hands, taking another swig.

"Is college not your scene, Elena?" He mocks her, while his hand stays on her thigh, and she hates to admit it but she likes it that way.

Her thoughts flood back to whitmore and the first college party she attended, it was boring also, but this one was proving to be more pleasuring then anything.

"Well, I've only been to one." She states, feeling his hand creep up her thigh, inch by inch.

"One?" He smirks, a questioning gaze marks his handsome face.

She nods, taking another swig of bourbon.

"And none we're fun?" He asks, his hand swiping over the cotton of her thong.

Her breath hitches in her throat.

"Not like this.." She allows herself to admit as his finger pinch the thin material of the thong, rubbing it against her.

She leans her head back, feeling the amount of achoal she drank just kick in.

"Come have fun with me." He whispers, leaning down and kissing the sensitive flesh on her neck, chills shoot up her spine, as her fingers, jam into his face, clawing at his skin, begging him not to stop.

He continues to rub the material along her opening, smirking as he feels wetness against her leg.

She feels her vagina throbbing at the amount of friction, but she needs more.

She starts to rock her hips back and forth as he inserts the thin material into her opening.

She hisses, feeling her fangs come out, her fingernails engraved into the side of his face.

He pulls it in and out, feeling the wetness that is surrounding her, he groans loud.

"Come have fun with me." He repeats again, as she writhes under him, he holds her down though, inserting a rough finger into her slit.

"S-stefan." She moans, breathless, as he pushes in and out, he gently lies her down, hovering over her.

For a minute he is silent, only tending to her needs, his fingers pushing into her harder, making her see stars, over the night sky, as she moves her hips along with him.

His thumb brushes over her nub and she moans low.

Suddenly, he is on his feet again, and she is panting on the bleachers, shorts ridden up her behind.

"Stefan." She growls low, sitting up.

He shrugs his shoulders, smiling smugly as he walks off, leaving the area.

She groans and stands up, wanting to her that release she needs and she knows he won't do it unless she does have fun with him.

She fixes her shorts, feeling the wetness against her thigh.

She tousles her hair, carefully, putting on her fake smile, as she walks out, leaving the bourbon on the bleacher.

She finds him, talking to some girl, his back to her as she vamp speeds over to him, putting her hands around his waist.

"There you are." She purrs, watching the girl with a smile that probably looked like the was crazy.

"Oh.." The girl says as she begins to leave but Stefan grabs her wrist, forcing her to turn back and around.

Elena looks at the girl, she's average, she will do. She walks up to her and grabs the side of the girl's face, she's frightened, Elena can tell.

Her thumbs caress the soft skin of the girl's cheeks in order to calm her down.

She gazes into the girl's blue eyes.

"You will not scream, you will not move." Elena whispers, feeling Stefan's gaze on her back.

The girl nods her head, absentmindedly and Elena wants to laugh at the pathetic human.

Stefan brushes past Elena, moving the girl's black hair out of the way as he touches her neck, Elena watches him, thinking of how his own lips were just caressing her neck.

Stefan gazes at Elena and grabs the girl's wrist, sticking it out.

Elena grabs the wrist, feeling her fangs come out again, her eyes turning black as the dark sky above them.

Stefan bites into the girl's neck, humming in pleasure as the sweet nectar floods through his entire being.

Elena joins him, biting into the girl's wrist, a wave of pleasure washes over her as she feels the girl's sweet blood invade her mouth.

They stay like that, not touching each other, just enjoying the girl much as they can.

Finally, Stefan pulls away, wiping his lips against his red shirt.

Elena does the same, wiping the blood off her mouth with her hand.

Stefan finally glances at Elena and she raises her hand to his mouth, feeling the wave of pleasure go over her again as he grabs it, licking at the blood.

She closes her eyes for a second, not wanting him to ever stop this.

His fangs graze against her hand, and she moans loud when he bites into her hand, taking the blood she just consumed.

He stops after a few seconds, watching as the wound closes up.

"Let's go have some fun." She whispers into his ear, taking his hand into her own.

She leads the way and he follows, as she walks into a beer tent, grabbing a cup of beer, and handing him one.

"Wanna play a game?" He asks, taking a swig of beer.

"What kind of game?" She mumbles, looking up at him, his smirk growing into a sadistic smile.

She raises the cup to her lips, tasting the frothy beer on her tongue.

"Hmmm." He contemplates raising a finger to his chin.

"Truth or dare?" He asks, glancing at her.

She wants to laugh, say truth or dare was for children who didn't have the guts to do these things without urging each other on and she was far from a child. But then she finds herself agreeing knowing exactly where she wanted this to go, Stefan on top of her, having his way with her.

He finishes the beer in one chug and throws the red solo cup on the ground, crushing it under his foot, she does the same, and then glances at him, a smirk on her red lips.

Her hand finds his shoulder and she enjoys how tense he gets over her feather light touch.

"Let the games begin." She whispers, pushing off his shoulder with vampire speed as her bare feet touch the wet grass, she barely makes it across the lawn when Stefan's body is by her's again, leaning her against the tree, roughly.

"Truth.. or dare." He asks, his hands roaming to her hip bones, he always had a fascination with those, even when they were dating, she feels the familiar sting of his fingers digging into them. She stifles a moan, looking into his green eyes, their filled with lust and it sends a shiver down her weak spine.

She gently reaches up and touches his cheek, her eyes seem innocent, as she runs her finger down it, the same part of flesh she clawed with pleasure hours ago.

"I dare you... to finish what you started." She whispers against his jaw, her finger drifting down the thin material of his red shirt.

He shakes his head, like he expected her to say this as first, but she doesn't care.

"Too easy." He mumbles, as he picks her up with vampire strength, shoving her against the tree.

She immediately wraps her long legs around his torso, enjoying of the feel of his hard on pressed against her core.

His lips ghost over her cheek, settling on her lips, he kisses her hard, his free hand, snaking around her neck, holding her there.

She moans low, and feels his tongue slip into her mouth, moments later, she invites it, his tongue massaging hers, making her feel dizzy, she's not sure if it's the beer or this long overdue kiss.

His hands drift up her crop top, touching her hard nipples through her crop top, she knew she picked a good night not to wear a bra.

She moans into his mouth, breathless as his thumbs rub her perky mounds.

"You like that?" He whispers into the dark, pulling his lips away from hers.

She just nods her head, closing her eyes, his hand pull down the sleeves of her crop top, kissing her collarbone, his tongue collides with her nipple, nibbling at it.

She throws her head back against the tree, a breathy moan escapes her trembling lips.

Her hands entangle in his hair, pulling on it hard.

He captures her lips into a searing kiss, she feels warm a t the pit of her stomach, God she needed him so bad, and he was taking too long.

Let's speed things up.. she thinks, as she rubs her shorts against his hard on.

He groans and closes his eyes, unable to concentrate now, his lips press into her neck and his hands go down south, drifting to her belly button.

She hitches a breath, feeling light headed as he grabs the thin piece of material that is in the way of him final destination. The one he fucked her with not hours ago.

He rips them off, throwing them in the dark somewhere, she feels her wetness against his warm hand, and she wants to blush, knowing that's what the old Elena would do, she rubs her self on his hand, hissing at the pleasure.

He allows her, as his hands tweak her nipples, she moans low, closing her eyes, rocking against him for a second, but it's not enough, it's never enough.

"No one likes a te-." She starts to say but she's cut off by the sound of his belt unbuckling in the dark, she reaches down, needy as she pulls off his pants, along with his boxers.

His member free, and she runs her finger along his shaft as he closes his eyes.

She pulls him into another kiss, feeling him against her, pushing into her, slowly.

Her nails dig into his neck as he eases himself in her.

"You're so tight." He grunts, repositioning himself in her, a little.

Her nails still digging into the back of his neck.

He groans low, holding her by her behind, moving against her, pleasure shoots up her spine as she moves against him.

And their they are, moving against the tree, her nails still digging into the back of his neck, unable to take this pleasure that entering her body.

They stay like that all night, rocking against the tree, she's surprised it didn't fall over on the impact Stefan was moving in her, harsh, rough, thrusts, making her toes tingle and curl.

She bites his neck when he comes in her, and she's soon to follow.

Their both panting against the tree and for a second she never wants to move from this position.

"We got a game to finish." He whispers against her shoulder, biting it.

She takes her nails out of his back as he eases out of her, finding his boxers, and slipping them on.

She finds the leftover cloth of her thong torn in two and she glares at him, slipping on her shorts.

He shrugs his shoulder again, and finds her crop top of her, she takes it from his hands, and slips it on, fixing her sex crazed hair. He does the same, finding the rest of his clothes.

"Truth or dare." She finally says, looking at him, his hair is a mess and his shirt is wrinkles and she can see the faint marks she left on the back of his neck.

He gives her a sexy smile, running his hands through his hair.

"Dare of course." He states, as if it's the most obvious answer in the world.

"I dare you to go rip those guy's heads off." She says with a yawn, pointing the boys that we're eying her in a pathetic attempt for her to go over there.

"With pleasure." He says, and it's almost like he's enjoying tormenting these boys that are oogling at her.

But she knows he's just getting bored and needs a new distraction.

He walks over to them, and starts talking to them, faking a smile, his back to her, and she watches at they all start laughing.

Curiosity gets the better of her as she perks her ears up, struggling to hear the conversation over the loud music.

Suddenly she sees flashes of red, and everyone's screaming as they look in horror.

She glances at Stefan, seeing his lips red, from the blood of the innocent, all four of the heads in his hands.

She looks over at him, grabbing a beer from one of the booze tables, he smirks at her, dropping the heads on the ground, they don't roll like they did in the cartoon she notices.

She raises her red cup to her lips, taking a sip, commending him on his good job following her orders.

He appears over to her in a flash, licking his lips from the blood, which only makes his eyes turn dark and veins protrude from his human face.

"Good job." She murmurs, reaching up to touch his face, but he stops her, his hand rough against her wrist.

It sends shivers down her spine again.

"Truth or dare?" He asks, spinning her around so she was pressed against him.

She closes her eyes, enjoying the heat of his body pressed against hers.

"Truth." She states, and it's barely audible, and she almost can't believe she's picked it.

He laughs at her mocking her she's sure and she feels her face heat up in annoyance.

"Careful Elena, your humanity is seeping through." He states, starting to turn away from her.

She growls lightly, and kicks the back of his knee hard, he falls to the ground in a groan of pain, and she stares at him, her eyes turning black.

He wouldn't make a fool out of her tonight, that's for damn sure.

She sinks down, straddling him, her nose presses against his neck, inhaling his flesh, that held the blood she craved.

He starts to move, but she grabs him by the neck, pushing him further into the dirt.

She wastes no time, taking what she wants as her fangs rise from her gums, she scrapes them against his neck, enjoying the twitching movement his body was responding to this tease.

Now you know how it feels to get teased, you bastard. She thinks as she bites into his neck, hearing a whimper escape his lips. She latches onto his neck, drinking the blood he stole from her earlier that night, he hums low, tangling his hands in her hair, which just drives her crazier, she doesn't stop latching as her cold hand drifts up his red shirt, touching his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat under her palm.

He groans low, as she drinks, his fingers digging into her scalp, just like she had done to him not even ten minutes ago, but this only spurs her on, as she takes what's hers.

She feels his body shudder underneath him as she takes her pointy fangs under his neck.

The wound closes immediately but it doesn't stop her from lapping up the reaming blood around his neck. She's panting heavily, as the blood hits her system, making her feel great.

He closes his eyes and she presses a bloody kiss to his lips, she pulls back, satisfied and gets up, still watching him on the ground.

"Get up." She whines, and he does, kind of stumbling, she's wondered if she's took too much.

She vamps speed away and brings back a girl with black hair to Stefan.

He stares at the girl, and Elena sees his eyes turning black as he studies the gift she just brought him.

"Elena.." He says her name lowly, as he grabs the girl's wrist, digging his fangs into her, she screams and I put my hand over her mouth, with all my strength. Her nails are digging at my hands but I don't let go, letting Stefan get his fill.

When he's done with her, he grabs the side of her neck, twisting it in an awkward angle, Elena watch as the college girl's lifeless body falls to the floor.

"Let's get out of here." He says, grabbing Elena's hand and she agrees, walking out of this lame party with him.

Eager to see what the night as planned for us.

 _ **Thank you for reading! I'm kind of at loss for inspiration for The Truth, so I wrote this instead, to all of you that read The Truth and reviewed, thank you! You guys make me so happy, and I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know if I should continue :)**_


	2. It Feels Like Heaven

**Review and rate?**

He takes her to a bar, on the south street of town, once they walk in, the whole place is lit, people grinding on the floor, there's even a dj in the corner, spinning the latest hits.  
Elena turns to Stefan with a sly smile on her face, she lets go of his hand and moves through the crowds, dancing, her hair falling in her face and around her body as she gyrates her hips to the beat. Stefan watches her, his jeans becoming tight, as her breasts bounce up at down. He decides to ignore it and head to the bar, he pushes people out of the way, not even compelling them. He order five shots and stays at the bar, drinking them. Suddenly wet lips are on his ear and he turns to see Elena, she swoops on his lap, not helping his boner situation. She grabs two shots and raises them in the air, drinking them. Stefan goes to grab his last shot when she pulls it out of his hand. He bares her teeth at her but she smirks and vamps speed on the bar, laying down on it. He furrows his eyebrows confused at her but she gives him a look and lifts up her red tank top so her stomach is showing.  
His eyes scan down her exposed skin, wanting to touch it.  
She proceeds to take the shot and pour it in her belly button, glancing his way with an innocent shrug.  
He smirks and stands up, bending down over her.  
She closes her eyes as he runs a finger up her abdomen, slowly lowering his lips to her belly button.  
He flicks his tongue over the tequila in her belly button and she moans low, feeling her arousal soak her panties again.  
He moves his hands up again, until their touching the curve of her bra. His tongue slides down her abdomen, she bucks her hips a little at the sensation.  
He smirks running his tongue lower until it's resting on her belly button again, he licks the tequilla out, loving the mewls he gets from her.  
One finger undoes the button on her jeans, sliding them down as slowly as possible.  
She moans when the seams on her jeans collide with her wet core.  
He slides them back up again and it's almost like when he was fucking her with her own thong, he starts off slow and build momentum, she feels the heat pool down her legs, making her moan louder.  
He finally pulls them off, pulling her legs apart.  
Suddenly a tap is felt on his arm and he turns towards the man.  
"You can't be doing that sir." He says to Stefan but Stefan just waves him off, compelling him to fuck off.  
He blows on her sex and she moans again, entangling her fingers in his messy hair.  
His tongue comes out to play, gliding along her inner thigh, he bites her with bare teeth, and she bucks her hips needing more.  
"God you're so needy." He smirks against her thigh, his finger rubbing circles over her clit.  
She closes her eyes and arches her back at the sensation. She's so sure if he just pulled down her panties and started licking her she would orgasm.  
His fingers hook into her panties as he pulls them down, he looks at her bare core in front of him, it's pulsating and it looks delicious.  
He spreads her eagle style and takes one long lick, putting pressure on her clit with his tongue. She moans loud and rubs her aching core against his face, she needs him so bad.  
He holds her down, licking her again, longer this time as his mouth encloses over her clit sucking it.  
Her hips buck again, needing more but she can feel his stubble against her clit and tugs on his hair, shudders drift down her spine.  
He gently pulls her lips apart, sticking his tongue in it, again & again her hips jump at that contact so he keeps doing it, while circling her clit with his thumb. She comes in a matter of seconds and he bites down on her inner thigh, relishing in the shudder her body gives him, she orgasm's again, breathing heavy against the bar.  
He growls and moves his lips to hers, her come still on his lips, she tastes herself and with every kiss she feels her fangs making an appearance.  
Slowly she pulls away and yanks his head backwards, biting him hard against the neck.  
His knee's buck and he tugs on her hair, while she takes his blood again, she finally pulls away once she's got her fill and tugs his bottom lip with her teeth, sliding down on his lap.  
His hands finds her waist, gripping it against him. She moans low and bites his bottom lip, drawing more blood and soon their making out on the bar. She pulls back panting low.  
"I'm hungry." She moans as he kisses her neck, not done with her yet.  
He ignored her again, biting her neck with his bare teeth, she shudders under him, feeling the warmth between her legs again.  
He slides down the straps of her bra, roughly palming her breasts in his hands. She throws her head back, her back arching at each knead.  
"Stefaaaan."She whines and then moans. He opens his eyes and finds a guy leaning against the seat next to them, watching. He smirks and kicks the guy in the leg so he falls, Elena grabs his head tight, wasting no time in sinking her fangs into his veins, moaning as Stefan continues palming her hard nipples, she bites harder on the guy as he screams, no one sees though or hears, she makes sure, before resuming on feeding on him.  
The guy starts to moan, as she sucks on his neck, trying to calm him down by moving her fingers across his chest.  
Stefan stops what he's doing and watches her, a burning feelings comes to the pit of his chest.  
I'm not jealous. Stefan thinks in disbelief as he finds his hand forming around the guys neck.  
He leans in, his lips brushing around Elena's ear.  
"It's easy just tear here." He advises, gently putting her fingers where her's is.  
She nods, feeling the weak human's throat around her palm.  
"One..two.. three." He whispers, pulling the guys throat out.  
She looks at the guy, he's trying to scream and his neck is covered in blood and she's awfully hungry, she tugs on his shirt, Stefan sees her nipples harden and he continues palming them.  
Elena's slurps up the blood like it's a fountain and soon the guy is dead on the ground.  
She turns back towards Stefan, her mouth covered in blood, she leans in closer, her lips hovering over his.  
He connect their lips, his tongue swirling against her bloody lips, he feels the ache in his stomach go away as he pulls her closer, running his fingers down her hair.  
She pulls their lips back again, panting and he grabs her head, but she stops him, finally noticing she is butt naked in his lap. And she needed to change that.  
She tugs off his shirt, licking up his chest, she bites his nipple, grinding against him.  
He groans low, grabbing onto her ass.  
Her fingers find the button on his jeans, sliding them off.  
He hoists her over his shoulder in lightening speed, going back to the comaro he stole.

He looks around to make sure no one is following them.  
He throws her in the back seat, getting on top of her.  
"No fair you know I love to make a scene." She moans against his neck as he bites on it with human teeth.  
"Not tonight." He groans as she wraps a leg around his waist, pressing them closer.  
"You're no fun." She starts to whine but is silenced when he applies pressure to her clit, circling it.  
She moans at the new sensation.  
He continues to apply pressure, her legs feeling numb at all the teasing.  
"Stop teasing." She growls, flashing her fangs at him and he just chuckles.  
"You think I'm scared of a newbie vampire? I've been on this earth for 100 years.." He grabs her, lifting her up against the seat so all of him is pressed against her.  
She grabs the seat in front of her, digging her nails at it from the pleasure.

He notices this and smirks, his tongue licking her ear, around the lobe.  
"Aw I really thought you were going to claw my back, I love it when you do that." He murmurs against her shoulder, shoving her harder against the seat, his erection against her core, electricity flowing down her spine to her legs, causing her face to flush.  
"Now beg for it." He groans, his eyes closing as he increases pressure into her.  
She bites her lip, too proud to beg, but she needs him so bad.  
She shakes her head, closing her eyes, and trying to suppress a sound of pleasure as he grabs her hips and grinds himself against her.

Stefan realizes she won't break so he decides to change tactics on her.  
He slides her down his erection, the friction causing her head to go back, a long sigh escapes her lips.  
"Beg." He whispers again, pulling down his boxers, she watches as his manhood gets free, hard against her leg. She licks her lips and then glances into his dark eyes. Her brown eyes gaze into his, not looking away as her hand glides down his erect manhood, slowly.  
He keeps his eyes trained on hers, his lips trembling a little at the new found pleasure.  
"Beg." She mocks him, her hand goes down it again but he just laughs, crossing his arms over his sweaty chest.  
"I"m not begging for what's mine." He states, seeing how wet she is against his thigh also.  
"Mine? Hmm sounds possessive." She teases, still staring into his green eyes.  
"Is somebody jealous?" She adds, taunting him with her hand.  
"No. That would imply emotions and honestly I wouldn't care who you fucked at this point." He bites back, glaring at her.  
Her face is stone cold, as she doesn't break eye contact.  
"Good. I thought you were getting soft on me." She smirks, pulling him closer.  
"Never." He says, his fangs coming out of his mouth as he bites down on her shoulder, a whimper escapes her lips, as he feeds on her.  
"Please." She says, looking into his eyes and for a second he sees the old Elena the one he fell in love with all those years ago, his eyes soften as he pushes roughly into her, trying to block out the doe eyed human he met many years ago. The one he knows deep deep down he will always love.  
She bites into his shoulder, piercing the skin, hatred flows through her veins, but for a second she sees a brief side of a Stefan she hasn't seen in awhile, the loving and caring and gentle one and she feels her heart break a little because once they have got their emotions back they could never to back to that. It's too painful to remember, right now.

Fuck the pain away she begs him with her eyes, as he digs his fingers into the back of her shoulder.

"Yes!" She yells out as he pounds into her, their sweaty bodies molding into one. She feels a slight pinch when to where he dug his fingers into her shoulder, but she wraps her legs around his waist, moving along with him.

He hisses at the as the blood rushes to his head, he backs her against the seat, diving as deep as he can.

She's screaming and tugging at his hair and he observes her, this emotionless Elena, cold and indifferent, somebody he can fuck with. And for a second he forgets she was once this compassionate, loving, soul but then she stares into his eyes again, her brown eyes filled with desire as they fuck, and it reminds him of that one night ages ago, when they first made love and he feels his heart harden at these new feelings that erupt within him. He's so angry as he pounds into her, wanting to forget about how much he loved her. He bites into her neck, her knees buck under him and she throws her head back, hands around his neck.

He lavishes in her blood and it clouds his vision. As he looks at her the girl he loved slowly begins to fade and he sees the monster underneath her and he likes it. Her fangs are out as well and as he leans down and kisses her, their fangs scraping together, fighting for domiance, all he can think is this is the Elena he wants now.

She feels so close as he continues diving into her, her hands slip down to his shoulders, digging her nails into him again, he groans and reaches down to circle her clit, he applies pressure with his fingers and she feels her legs give out as she approaches her first orgasm. Her vision goes white for a second and she's panting heavily against his shoulder but he's still moving in her fast, and she feels thankful that their not human and never need a break.

"S-stefan." She moans against his shoulder, leaning her forehead against it, but he ignores her pounding into her like it's the last sex they'll ever have. And for a second his hand hovers over hers and it brings back past memories in her mind, she closes her eyes, but when his hand starts to touch hers she slips it away and cradles his neck with it instead. He grunts against her, his face showing a sliver of pain.

No, She thinks as she increases her pace, she wants to make him forget, she wants to fuck with pain away for him.

She grabs his shoulders and vamp speeds them over, so that she's on top.

His hands grab her hip bones, rubbing them lightly between his fingers.

"Let me do all the work." She says in a whisper as she begins to readjust herself to fit him, she sits down all the way and lets out a sigh of content.

She moves against him, and he digs his nails into her waist, and she sees his eyes are closed and she wants it that way, as she uses his chest as leverage, bouncing up and down on him.

He groans and bites his lips, feeling the blood from his nails against his fingers, he must of dug really deep. But for a second he doesn't care how he's hurting her. He doesn't need her to stop.  
She feels amazing inside as she moves up and down, bolts of electricity hit his body and soon he is seeing stars.  
"Fuck.. I'm gonna." He moans, moving against her, she throws her head back and puts her hand on his chest, her long brown hair falling into her eyes as he releases into her.  
He's panting as she falls down next to him, panting with him.  
He's still seeing stars as he numbly searches for his shirt in the dark.  
She senses what he needs and hands him the shirt, finding hers.  
"Thanks." He mutters, slipping it on.  
She nods, slipping on her shirt and panties as he slips on his boxers.  
"I'm tired.." She mumbles, closing her eyes.  
He nods along side her, closing his.  
"Good night." They both whisper at the same time. Each sharing a secret smile at this.


	3. You Can Swalow Me Whole

They fall asleep in the dark night, their naked bodies pressed against one another.

Their both captivated by their dreams, he's dreaming of her, her long brown hair down her back, the necklace that represented their hope hung around her neck, she's wearing a sweater, blue, his favorite color and black skinny jeans, her feet in the converse she always wore. She's sitting in a booth in the Mystic Grill, looking down as she writes her deepest thoughts in a green journal, any outsider would see she's venting, her face stone, like she's trying to supress emotions, her hands slightly shaking, as her pen hits the page.

He stands there and her eyes raise up, brown meeting green. Her face lights up as when she sees him, like she hasn't seen him in months. She scrambles out of the booth and runs and wraps her long arms around his neck, holding on.

He's confused by this, why is she doing this. When he doesn't move her hands to hug him back she withdraws her body from his and looks down, her cheeks turning pink, she refuses to even allow him a glance as he crosses his arms around his chest. He's lost in thought.

The way her skin is changing colors and her erotic heartbeat against his chest. She's human.

He's void of emotion just like she was.

But now his mind is playing tricks on him and he doesn't appreciate it. He doesn't want to feel.

"Stefan." She whispers, her hand touching his cold cheek, the warmness erupts something in him, but his heart hardens again. He grabs her wrist and she gasps.

"Stefan, what's wrong?"

.

How doesn't she know? He turned his emotions off. He's fine. He tells himself as he drops her hand.

"I don't understand." She whispers, her voice sounds so pure in his ears that it makes his heart ache.

He watches as her brown eyes fill with tears, a trickle slides down her cheek.

"Stefan, you didn't." She whispers, as she steps one step away from him.

He's hurt. The women he loves is ashamed to be seen with him, she doesn't trust him. It reminds him of when he first turned his humanity off.

"You did it too." He yells, gritting his teeth.

He proceeds to tell her all the horrible things they've done since their humanity's have been off.

She covers her mouth and shakes her head hard.

"No! I wouldn't do that. I'm not a vampire." She shouts, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You are." He states in a monotone voice.

"No, you're the monster!" She yells, and he's surprised at her eagerness.

"You're not going to make me feel." He says, stepping away from him, she stares at him, her face filled with rage, her eyebrows in a v formation.

"You're the monster." She yells again, pushing into his rock hard body, he barely feels anything physically but her words are hurting him deep to the core. Eventually he gets frustrated with her and pushes her back, he snarls.

"Just stop Elena." He says, grabbing her wrists, and she gasps again, most likely in pain.

He grunts in frustration.

"I don't feel anything and you can't make me." He yells, yanking her wrists away from his hands.

"I don't feel shame or pity or guilt." He smiles at her, it's a menacing smile, and he is sure he sees her shudder.

"So go ahead say I'm a monster. I already know." He says, his face stone cold.

"You know I'm going to hate you when my humanity comes back?" She questions, cocking her head to the side.

He closes his eyes, nodding his head.

"Yes, I know." He says, and she takes his hand in hers.

Cold meets warm.

Suddenly he bolts up, his breath hitches in his throat, he looks over and sees Elena, snuggled in the blanket, her face just as tense as his feels.

He runs a hand through his hair, sighing deeply.

She sighs deeply, her back to him.

 **(A/N: kinda of fogot to post for this one. Here enjoy this Stelena angst. For those who are wondering about The Truth I'm working on the next chapter. Review and Read and thank you so much 3)**


	4. You Make Me So High

Her dreams are identical to his.  
She's sitting in a black crop top and white shorts, her hair down and wavy against her shoulders, she hits the wood on the table demanding a drink, as she smiles at the bartender, twirling her midnight blue daylight ring around her slender finger.  
He sets the drink down, his hair is brown and eyes are green and it reminds her of the one she never wanted to think of again. Her eyes scan his and she raises the shot to her lips, drowning in it.  
The alcohol burns her throat as it goes down and she almost breaks the white shot glass when she slams it down.  
"Another?" He asks, raising the vodka bottle to pour more, she stops him, grabbing his wrist.  
"I want something a little more warmer." She purrs, licking her lips.  
He furrows his eyebrows, and she looks into his eyes, compelling him to keep quiet as she yanks his wrist to her mouth.  
She sinks her sharp fangs into his wrist, piercing the skin and moans when the blood hits her throat.  
She sucks his wrist, her tongue lapping over the wound, she pulls back, and sees her reflection in the bar mirror, her eyes black and veins around them, the blood dripping from her mouth to her chin.  
"Elena?" His voice alone makes her vampire features fade away.  
No it couldn't be.

Stefan.  
She closes her eyes, grabbing the guys wrist again.  
"Go away." She says, ignoring the tingle in the pit of her stomach, it's like a spark.  
"Elena." He repeats, his voice holds warning as he grabs her, turning him to face her.  
"I said go away." She snarls, she looks down at the ground, unable to look into his green eyes. She didn't want to feel.  
"No." He says, raising her chin up to meet his face. Her eyes finally peer into his green ones, their filled with a mix of emotions but mostly sadness and disgust.  
"This isn't you." He whispers, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"You don't know me." She says, pushing his hand away, but he grabs it, holding it against his chest. Her cold hand over his. She can feel his steady heartbeat under her palm.  
"What happened to you?" He asks, shaking his hand sadly, his green eyes filled with tears.  
"What happened to my Elena? The compassionate one? The one who loved and cared?" He adds, and she tries to pull her hand away, getting angry.  
"You're a monster." He says, as he steps closer to her, his eyes filled with pain."  
"Your Elena is dead." She says, her voice filled with rage as she pushes him back.  
"She died and became the worst version of herself. You don't love her... you can't." She says in a dull tone, but in reality every inch of her heart is breaking.  
"Elena... I still love you." He says, touching her face. She closes her eyes, shaking her head.  
"I love you... so much" He repeats, brushing his fingers over her cheek bones.  
She feels the warmth again, a tiny flicker in the pit of her stomach.  
"Stop, stop." She says, as she begins to feel it stronger.  
She grabs his wrists roughly, yanking them off her face.  
"I can't!" She yells, baring her fangs at him.  
"Elena, please, look at me." He says, before she can finish she lunges at him and sinks her fangs into his neck, anything to get him to stop saying he loved her, she was a monster, she didn't deserve his love.  
He shouts, holding her, his face in pain.  
"Elena, stop!" He shouts, and she notices he's not healing, the blood rushes down her cheeks.  
She sees his terrified expression but doesn't stop her fangs in his neck.  
He's human, shaking and weak and he almost made her feel. Her anger rushes through her as she grabs his throat tearing it out.  
He's screaming and the blood is coming down his neck, his heartbeat frail against her chest.  
Finally he was quiet.

She jumps up with a start and finds his green eyes studying hers.  
"Bad dreams?" He asks, his voice sounds bitter.  
She jumps up with a start and finds his green eyes studying hers.  
"Bad dreams?" He asks, his voice sounds bitter.  
"Hmmm." She mumbles in reply, searching for her dress.  
He hands it to her, and they dress without talking to each other.  
She finally looks at him.  
"So what's on the agenda today?" She asks, fixing her hair.  
"How do you feel about county music?"  
She shrugs, meeting his green eyes. A small grin on his face.  
"Saddle on up little lady we're going to the wild wild west." He smacks her ass and gets out of the car slipping on his shoes.  
She yelps in surprise and slips on her heels, exiting the car also.  
He puts out his arm and she gives him a look as she loops hers with his.  
He begins walking, not looking at her.  
This is going to be so lame. She thinks while she matches his pace, walking across the street.  
. She thinks while she matches his pace, walking across the street.  
To in outside world it looks like their dressed to kill, a power couple, walking their streets. A King and a even more powerful Queen.


End file.
